sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Τοπικά Μαθηματικά
Τοπικά Μαθηματικά Local mathematics - Ένας Επιστημονικός Κλάδος των Μαθηματικών. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Τοπικά Μαθηματικά" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "τόπος". Εισαγωγή Τοπικά Μαθηματικά είναι µία «τοπική» (local) ερµηνεία των µαθηµατικών εννοιών, η οποία βασίζεται σε έννοιες πού προέρχονται από τη Θεωρία Κατηγοριών (category theory). Η θεµελιώδης ιδέα έγκειται στην εγκατάλειψη του µοναδικού απόλυτου σύµπαντος συνόλων, κάτι που είναι κεντρικό στην ορθόδοξη Συνολοθεωρία των θεµελίων των Μαθηµατικών, και στην αντικατάσταση του από µία πλειονότητα τοπικών µαθηµατικών πλαισίων, (frameworks) — στοιχειώδεις τόποι (elementary toposes) — τα όποια ορίζονται µε κατηγοριο-θεωρητικούς όρους. Αυτά τα πλαίσια θα χρησιµεύσουν ως τοπικά υποκατάστατα του κλασσικού σύµπαντος των συνόλων. Ειδικότερα θα κατέχουν επαρκώς πλούσια εσωτερική δοµή, ώστε να καθιστούν δυνατή την ερµηνεία σ’ αυτά, µαθηµατικών εννοιών και ισχυρισµών. Με την εγκατάλειψη του απόλυτου σύµπαντος συνόλων, οι µαθηµατικές έννοιες, γενικά, δεν θα κατέχουν πια απόλυτο νόηµα, ούτε οι µαθηµατικοί ισχυρισµοί απόλυτες τιµές αλήθειας, αλλά αντίθετα θα κατέχουν τέτοια νοήµατα ή τιµές αλήθειας µόνο τοπικά, δηλαδή σε σχέση µε κάποια τοπικά πλαίσια. Υπάρχει µία προφανής παραλληλία ως προς την ερµηνεία τωνµαθηµατικών εννοιών µεταξύ αυτής της προσέγγισης και της ερµηνείας των φυσικών εννοιών στη Θεωρία της Σχετικότητας Η διαδικασία διέλευσης από ένα τοπικό πλαίσιο σε ένα άλλο είναι µία στιγµή της διαλεκτικής διαδικασίας της άρνησης της σταθερότητας (negating constancy). Ειδικότερα, θα δείξουµε (ακολουθώντας τον F. W. Lawvere) µε ποιο τρόπο, η κατασκευή µοντέλων ή προτύπων της µη - Συµβατικής Ανάλυσης του Α. Robinson και οι αποδείξεις ανεξαρτησίας του Cohen στη Θεωρία Συνόλων, µπορούν να θεωρηθούν ως στιγµές αυτής της διαδικασίας. Θεωρία Κατηγοριών Η Θεωρία Κατηγοριών παρέχει ένα γενικό µηχανισµό γιατην διαπραγµάτευση µαθηµατικών δοµών, και τις αµοιβαίες τους σχέσεις καιµετασχηµατισµούς. Εισήχθηκε από τους Eilenberg και Mac Lane το 1940, και αναδείχθηκε ως ένας κλάδος της άλγεβρας δια µέσου της τοπολογίας, αλλά γρήγορα υπερέβη τις απαρχές της. Μπορεί κανείς να ισχυρισθεί ότι ησχέση της Θεωρίας των Κατηγοριών µε την Αφηρηµένη Άλγεβρα είναι ίδια µε τη σχέση της τελευταίας µε τη Στοιχειώδη Άλγεβρα. Γιατί η Στοιχειώδης Άλγεβρα είναι αποτέλεσµα της αντικατάστασης σταθερών ποσοτήτων (δηλαδή των αριθµών) από µεταβλητές, διατηρώντας τις πράξεις σ' αυτές τις ποσότητες σταθερές. Η Αφηρηµένη Άλγεβρα, µε τη σειρά της, τα µεταφέρει αυτά ένα βήµα πιο πέρα, επιτρέποντας στις πράξεις να µεταβάλλονται, ενώ ταυτόχρονα διασφαλίζεται ότι οι προκύπτουσες µαθηµατικές δοµές διατηρούν µία προκαθορισµένη µορφή (οµάδες, δακτύλιοι ή οτιδήποτε άλλη δομή). Τελικώς, η Θεωρία Κατηγοριών επιτρέπει ακόµη και τη µορφή των δοµών να µεταβάλλονται, παρέχοντας έτσι µία γενική Θεωρία Μαθηµατικών ∆οµών ή Μορφών. Έτσι, η γένεση της θεωρίας των κατηγοριών είναι µία στιγµή της διαλεκτικής διαδικασίας αντικατάστασης του σταθερού από το µεταβαλλόµενο, ένα θέµα πού θα παίξει σηµαντικό ρόλο σε ό,τι πρέπει να πούµε εδώ. Στη Θεωρία Κατηγοριών οι µετασχηµατισµοί (που ονοµάζονται βέλη) µεταξύ δοµών (που ονοµάζονται αντικείµενα) παίζουν έναν αυτόνοµο ρόλο, ο οποίος δεν είναι, έπ' ουδενί λόγω, υποδεέστερος από αυτόν πού παίζεται απότις ίδιες τις δοµές. (Έτσι η Θεωρία Κατηγοριών είναι παρόµοια µε µία γλώσσα στην οποία τα ρήµατα τίθενται σε ίση σπουδαιότητα µε τα ουσιαστικά). Από αυτήν την άποψη η Θεωρία Κατηγοριών διαφέρει καίρια από τη Θεωρία Συνόλων, όπου η αντίστοιχη ιδέα της συνάρτησης ανάγεται στην έννοια του σηµειοσυνόλου. Έτσι, η ιδέα του µετασχηµατισµού στη Θεωρία Κατηγοριών είναι πολύ πιο γενική από τη συνολοθεωρητική ιδέα της συνάρτησης. Ειδικότερα, η έννοια για παράδειγµα, του µετασχηµατισµού στη Θεωρία Κατηγοριών θα επιδέχεται ερµηνείες στις όποιες η µία µεταβαλλόµενη ποσότητα εξαρτάται συναρτησιακά από µία άλλη, αλλά όπου η αντίστοιχη «συνάρτηση» δεν είναι περιγράψιµη ως ένα σύνολο (διατεταγµένων ζευγών) «σηµείων» (για παράδειγµα, όταν η συναρτησιακή εξάρτηση προκύπτει από τη φαινοµενολογική περιγραφή της κίνησης ενός σώµατος). Η γενικότητα της Θεωρίας Κατηγοριών, την κατέστησε δυνατή να παίξει έναν όλο και πιο σηµαντικό ρόλο στα Θεµέλια των Μαθηµατικών. Η ανάδυσή της είχε ως συνέπεια µια λεπτή υπονόµευση του επικρατούντος δόγµατος ότι όλες οι µαθηµατικές έννοιες οφείλουν να αναφέρονται σε ένα σταθερό απόλυτο σύµπαν συνόλων. Η Θεωρία Κατηγοριών, αντίθετα, προτείνει πώς οι µαθηµατικές έννοιες και οι µαθηµατικοί ισχυρισµοί, θα πρέπει να θεωρηθούν ότι κατέχουν νόηµα µόνο σε σχέση προς µία ποικιλία, περισσότερο ή λιγότερο τοπικών πλαισίων. Προς κατανόηση των ανωτέρω, ας ακολουθήσουµε τον Mac Lane στην εξέταση της κατηγοριο-θεωρητικής ερµηνείας της εννοίας «οµάδα». Από συνολο-θεωρητική σκοπιά, ο όρος «οµάδα» σηµαίνει ένα σύνολο (εφοδιασµένο µε ένα ζεύγος πράξεων), το όποιο ικανοποιεί κάποια στοιχειώδη αξιώµατα, πού εκφράζονται µε όρους των στοιχείων του συνόλου. Έτσι, η συνολοθεωρητική ερµηνεία αυτής της εννοίας αναφέρεται πάντα στο ίδιο πλαίσιο, το σύµπαν των συνόλων. Ας θεωρήσουµε τώρα από κατηγοριο-θεωρητική σκοπιά, την έννοια της «οµάδας». Εδώ λοιπόν, κάθε αναφορά σε «στοιχεία» της οµάδας αντικαθίσταται µε µία έκφραση που χρησιµοποιεί «µόνον βέλη», καθιστώντας, έτσι, ερµηνεύσιµη την έννοια, όχι απλώς στο είναι η έκφραση µιας διαισθητικά δεδοµένης «γεωµετρικής µορφής» (κατηγορία) των συνόλων, άλλα ουσιαστικά σε κάθε κατηγορία. Η δυνατότητα µεταβολής του πλαισίου ερµηνείας πού παρέχεται από τη Θεωρία Κατηγοριών προσδίδει στην έννοια οµάδα µία πρωτεϊκή γενικότητα. Όντως, η ερµηνεία του όρου «οµάδα» *στην κατηγορία των τοπολογικών χώρων είναι η τοπολογική οµάδα, *στην κατηγορία των διαφορίσιµων πολλαπλοτήτων (ή πολυπτυγµάτων) είναι µια οµάδα Lie και *στην κατηγορία των δραγµάτων (sheaves), επί ενός τοπολογικού χώρου, είναι ένα δράγµα οµάδων. Αντιλαµβανόµαστε λοιπόν ότι το κατηγοριο-θεωρητικό νόηµα µιας µαθηµατικής έννοιας, όπως αυτό της οµάδας, προσδιορίζεται τώρα αποκλειστικά σε σχέση µε µία περιβάλλουσα (ambient) κατηγορία, και αυτή η περιβάλουσα κατηγορία µπορεί να µεταβάλλεται. Έτσι, η συνέπεια της κατηγορικής έκφρασης µιας µαθηµατικής έννοιας, είναι ότι παρέχεται πρόσθετη αµφισηµία αναφοράς στην έννοια. Σε κάποια έκταση αυτή η αµφισηµία αναφοράς των µαθηµατικών εννοιών είναι ήδη παρούσα και στην κλασσική Θεωρία Συνόλων, εφ' όσον τα αξιώµατά της διατυπώνονται µε όρους πρώτης τάξης και εποµένως επιδέχονται πολλές, ουσιωδώς διαφορετικές, ερµηνείες. Πράγµατι, από το 1922, ο Skolem 15 παρατήρησε ότι γι' αυτό τον λόγο οι συνολοθεωρητικές ιδέες — και ειδικότερα οι άπειροι πληθάριθµοι (cardinalities) — είναι σχετικοί. Συµπέρανε, δε, ότι η αξιωµατικοποιηµένη Θεωρία Συνόλων «δεν ήταν µία ικα-νοποιητική τελική θεµελίωση για τα µαθηµατικά». Οι δοµές του Skolem σε µεγάλο βαθµό αγνοήθηκαν από τους µαθηµατικούς, αλλά µία νέα πρόκληση, για την απολυτότητα του συνολοθεωρητικού πλαισίου, προέκυψε το 1963 όταν ο Ρaul Cohen κατασκεύασε πρότυπα της Θεωρίας Συνόλων (δηλαδή της Θεωρίας Συνόλων Zermelo-Fraenkel, ZF), όπου αξιόλογες µαθηµατικές προ- τάσεις, όπως η Υπόθεση του Συνεχούς και το Αξίωµα Επιλογής, διαψεύδονται (ο Gödel είχε ήδη δηµιουργήσει, από τα τέλη της δεκαετίας του 1930, πρότυπα όπου οι προτάσεις αυτές επικυρώνονται). Η αµφισηµία πού προκύπτει, όσον άφορα στις τιµές αλήθειας των µαθηµατικών προτάσεων, θεωρήθηκε, από πολλούς συνολοθεωρητικούς (και από πιο «ορθόδοξους» µαθηµατικούς), ως ένα πολύ πιο σοβαρό ζήτηµα από την «απλή» αµφισηµία αναφοράς των µαθηµατικών εννοιών, πού είχε ήδη καταδειχθεί από τον Skolem. Στην πραγµατικότητα, οι τεχνικές του Cohen και των διαδόχων του, οδήγησαν σε µία τεράστια εξάπλωση των µοντέλων της Θεωρίας Συνόλων µε ουσιωδώς διαφορετικές µαθηµατικές ιδιότητες, τα οποία µε τη σειρά τους έχουν προκαλέσει µία ανησυχητική αβεβαιότητα στα µυαλά των συνολο-θεωρητικών ως προς την ταυτότητα του «πραγµατικού» σύµπαντος συνόλων, η τουλάχιστον ως προς το ποιες ακριβώς µαθηµατικές ιδιότητες πρέπει αυτό να κατέχει. Το αποκορύφωµα είναι ότι η έννοια σύνολο — στον βαθµό πού µπορεί να συλληφθεί από αξιώµατα πρώτης τάξης — κατέληξε να είναι ριζοσπαστικά απροσδιόριστη. Όπως είπε ο Mostowski το 1965, σχολιάζοντας τις ανακαλύψεις του Cohen: «Πιθανώς θα έχουµε στο µέλλον βασικώς διαφορετικές διαισθητικές έννοιες συνόλων, όπως ακριβώς έχουµε διαφορετικές έννοιες χώρου, και θα βασίσουµε τις συζητήσεις µας για τα σύνολα σε αξιώµατα τα οποία θα αντιστοιχούν στο είδος των συνόλων που θέλουµε να µελετήσουµε.» Προτείνω, λοιπόν, να αποδεχθούµε την ριζοσπαστικά απροσδιόριστη φύση της έννοιας σύνολο και να εγκαταλείψουµε την αναζήτηση του απόλυτου σύµπαντος συνόλων, στη µορφή πού προτάθηκε από την κλασσική Θεωρία Συνόλων. Θα πρέπει να τονισθεί ότι αυτό δεν απαιτεί αναγκαστικάτην υιοθέτηση της ακραίας φορµαλιστικής / περατοκρατικής άποψης (ή του ευαγγελίου της απόγνωσης) ότι οι συνολοθεωρητικές έννοιες (ή εν πάση περιπτώσει αυτές πού εµπλέκουν το άπειρο σε κάποιο βαθµό) δεν έχουν νόηµα. Η απάντηση βρίσκεται στην αναγνώριση ότι το νόηµα (ή αναφορά) αυτών των εννοιών προσδιορίζεται µόνο σχετικά προς τα πρότυπα της ZF, η πιο γενικά, ως προς τα τοπικά πλαίσια ερµηνείας πού θα εισαχθούν σε λίγο. Σε αυτήν την περίπτωση, ένας ισχυρισµός, όπως η Υπόθεση του Συνεχούς, δεν θα πρέπει πλέον να θεωρείται ως κατέχουσα µία απόλυτη αλλά άγνωστη τιµή αλήθειας, γιατί το µοναδικό σύµπαν συνόλων το οποίο θεωρήθηκε ότι προµηθεύει τη συγκεκριµένη τιµή αλήθειας δεν υπάρχει πια. Σηµειώστε, ωστόσο, ότι παρ’ όλο ότι, η έννοια της απόλυτης αλήθειας, συνολοθεωρητικών ισχυρισµών θα εξαφανισθεί από τη σκηνή, στη θέση της θα εµφανισθεί η πιο ραφιναρισµένη έννοια του αναλλοιώτου, πού σηµαίνει εγκυρότητα σε όλα τα τοπικά πλαίσια. Έτσι, για παράδειγµα, εκεί όπου τα θεωρήµατα της Κατασκευαστικής Αριθµητικής θα καταλήξουν να κατέχουν την ιδιότητα του «αναλλοιώτου», οι συνολοθεωρητικοί ισχυρισµοί, όπως το Αξίωµα της Επιλογής ή η Υπόθεση του Συνεχούς, δεν θα κατέχουν αυτήν την ιδιότητα, επειδή σε κάποια τοπικά πλαίσια θα ισχύουν και σε κάποια άλλα όχι. Έχοντας φθάσει στο σηµείο όπου τα µοντέλα της Θεωρίας Συνόλων αντιµετωπίζονται ως τοπικά πλαίσια ερµηνείας των µαθηµατικών εννοιών, ή µε άλλες λέξεις, έχοντας αντικαταστήσει την έννοια του µοναδικού σύµπαντος συνόλων µε την έννοια του µεταβαλλόµενου πλαισίου ερµηνείας, είναι φυσιολογικό να επιχειρήσουµε να διατυπώσουµε αυτές τις ιδέες σε µία εννοιολογική γλώσσα καλύτερα εξοπλισµένη όσον αφορά στην αντιµετώπιση µεταβολών: τη γλώσσα της Θεωρίας Κατηγοριών. Έτσι, το πρώτο πράγµαπού απαιτούµε είναι µία κατηγοριο-θεωρητική διατύπωση της ιδέας «µοντέλο της Θεωρίας Συνόλων». Αυτό το βρίσκουµε στην έννοια του (στοιχειώδους) τόπου των Lawvere και Tierney . Για να φθάσουµε στην έννοια του τόπου, ξεκινούµε από την οικεία κατηγορία S των συνόλων, στην οποία αντικείµενα είναι όλα τα σύνολα (σε ένα δεδοµένο µοντέλο Μ της θεωρίας συνόλων) και βέλη είναι όλες οι συναρτήσεις (στο Μ) µεταξύ συνόλων του Μ. Παρατηρούµε ότι η S έχει τις ακόλουθες ιδιότητες: *(i) Υπάρχει ένα τελικό, «τερµατικό» αντικείµενο 1, τέτοιο ώστε, γιακάθε αντικείµενο Χ, υπάρχει ένα µοναδικό βέλος 1X → (ως 1 µπορούµε να πάρουµε οποιοδήποτε µονοσύνολο, ή πιο συγκεκριµένα το {0}). *(ii) Κάθε ζεύγος αντικειµένων Α, Β έχει ένα καρτεσιανό γινόµενο A B× . *(iii) Για κάθε ζεύγος αντικειµένων Α, Β µπορεί να σχηµατισθεί το «εκθετικό» αντικείµενο BA όλων των συναρτήσεων AB→. *(iv) Υπάρχει ένα «αντικείµενο τιµών αλήθειας» Ω τέτοιο ώστε, για για κάθε αντικείµενο Χ υπάρχει µία φυσική αντιστοιχία µεταξύ υποαντικειµένων (υποσυνόλων) του Χ και βελών XΩ→ . (Για Ω µπορούµε να πάρουµε το σύνολο {0, 1}· τα βέλη XΩ→θα είναι τότε χαρακτηριστικές συναρτήσεις στο Χ, και το εκθετικό αντικείµενο ΩΧ αντιστοιχεί στο δυναµοσύνολο ( )XP του Χ). Και οι τέσσαρες προηγούµενες συνθήκες είναι δυνατόν να διατυπωθούν σε καθαρά κατηγοριο-θεωρητική (χρήση µόνον βελών) γλώσσα: µία (µικρή) κατηγορία πού ικανοποιεί αυτά τα αξιώµατα λέγεται τόπος. Η έννοια του τόπου είναι στην πραγµατικότητα πολύ πιο γενική από την έννοια (της κατηγορίας συνόλων σε ένα) µοντέλο της Θεωρίας Συνόλων µε την αρχική σηµασία. Αυτό φαίνεται από το γεγονός ότι, επιπρόσθετα προς το S, όλα όσα ακολουθούν είναι τόποι: *(1) Η κατηγορία V(B)των συνόλων µε τιµές σε µια άλγεβρα Boole και των απεικονίσεων σε µία κατά Boole επέκταση (βλ. 1) ενός µοντέλου της Θεωρίας Συνόλων. *(2) H κατηγορία των δραγµάτων (sheaves) (ή προδραγµάτων — presheaves) των συνόλων επί ενός τοπολογικού χώρου. *(3) Η κατηγορία όλων των διαγραµµάτων των απεικονίσεων των συνόλων, 012XXX→→→ Προφανώς τα αντικείµενα της κάθε µιας από αυτές τις κατηγορίες µπορεί να θεωρηθούν ως σύνολα τα οποία µεταβάλλονται µε κάποιον τρόπο: *στην περίπτωση (1) η µεταβολή γίνεται επί µίας άλγεβρας Boole, *στην περίπτωση(2) επί ενός τοπολογικού χώρου και * στην περίπτωση (3) σε διακριτό χρόνο. (Έτσι, σε αύτη τη διάλεκτο, η κατηγορία S καθ’ αύτη είναι η κατηγορία συνόλων πού µεταβάλλονται πάνω σε ένα µονοσύνολο). Αυτά τα παραδείγµατα µας οδηγούν στην ιδέα ότι ένας τόπος µπορεί να νοείται ως η κατηγορία των µεταβαλλόµενων συνόλων: η οικεία κατηγορία S µε την οποία αρχίσαµε είναι η «οριακή» περίπτωση στην οποία οι µεταβολές των αντικειµένων έχουν περιοριστεί στο µηδέν. Για αυτόν τον λόγο, η S καλείται τόπος σταθερών συνόλων. Έτσι, η κατηγοριο-θεωρητική έκφραση της έννοιας σύνολο — η ιδέα τόπος — καταλήγει να είναι, όπως η ιδέα της κατηγορίας καθ’ αυτής, ένα άλλο παρεπόµενο της διαλεκτικής διαδικασίας αντικατάστασης του σταθερού από το µεταβαλλόµενο. Σε κάθε µοντέλο της Θεωρίας Συνόλων έχει κανείς τις φυσικές «λογικές πράξεις» *∧ (σύζευξη), *∨ (διάζευξη), *¬(άρνηση), και *→ (συνεπαγωγή), οριζόµενες στο αντικείµενο τιµών αλήθειας 2 = {0,1}, πού αντιστοιχούν στο σύνολο των συνολοθεωρητικών πράξεων « , ,∩ ∪ − , ⇒ » της *τοµής, *ένωσης, *συµπληρώµατος (complementation) και *υπολειµµατικότητας (residuation). Ο πλούτος της εσωτερικής δοµής ενός τόπου επιτρέπει την µεταφορά αυτής της αντιστοίχισης και σ’ αυτόν. Έτσι, σε κάθε τόπο Ε παίρνουµε φυσικά βέλη πού ορίζονται στο αντικείµενο των τιµών αλήθειας ΩΕ, τα οποία µπορεί να Είναι δηλαδή σταθερά και δεν µεταβάλλονται καθόλου νοηθούν ως εσωτερικά οριζόµενες «λογικές πράξεις» του Ε. Επειδή αυτές οι λογικές πράξεις ορίζονται εξ ολοκλήρου µε όρους της εσωτερικής µαθηµατικής δοµής του Ε, ένας τόπος µπορεί να θεωρηθεί ως ένας µηχανισµός για τη ανασύνθεση της λογικής από τα µαθηµατικά. Το αξιοσηµείωτο είναι ότι η λογική πού επιτυγχάνεται είναι, γενικώς, ιντουϊσιονιστική µε άλλες λέξεις, η λογική άλγεβρα ΩΕ = ( , , ,, )∧ ∨ ⇒ΕΩ είναι µια άλγεβρα Heyting (βλ. 9). Για παράδειγµα, όταν το Ε είναι ο τόπος Shv(Χ) των δραγµάτων σε έναν τοπολογικό χώρο Χ, Ω είναι η άλγεβρα Heyting των ανοικτών υποσυνόλων του Χ. Από την άλλη πλευρά, όταν το Ε είναι µία επέκταση Boole V(B), η ΩΕ είναι η άλγεβρα Boole Β, έτσι σ’ αυτήν την περίπτωση η εσωτερική λογική του Ε είναι κλασσική. Το γεγονός ότι η Προτασιακή Λογική είναι ερµηνεύσιµη σε κάθε τόπο Ε είναι πράγµατι µόνο η αρχή. Γιατί µε τη χρήση της «εσωτερικής πληρότητας» των τιµών αληθείας του αντικειµένου Ω µπορεί να δοθούν ερµηνείες των ποσοδεικτών ∀ και ∃ και έτσι να καταστεί δυνατόν να ερµηνευθούν στο Ε προτάσεις της λογικής πρώτης τάξης. Επί πλέον, εκµεταλλευόµενοι την παρουσία, για κάθε αντικείµενο Α του Ε, των εκθετικών ΩΑ, AΩΩ , κτλ., πού µπορεί να θεωρηθεί ότι αναπαριστούν τις συλλογές ιδιοτήτων, ιδιότητες ιδιοτήτων, κ.λπ., ορισµένες στο Α, βρίσκουµε ότι καθίστανται ερµηνεύσιµες στο Ε αποφάνσεις λογικής υψηλότερης τάξης, όπως ακριβώς σε ένα συνηθισµένο µοντέλο της Θεωρίας Συνόλων. (Και τότε το αντικείµενο τιµών αλήθειας Ω του Ε αναπαριστά την πεδίο των δυνατών «τιµών αλήθειας» τέτοιου είδους αποφάνσεων του Ε). Στην πραγµατικότητα, µπορεί να δειχθεί ότι οι τόποι είναι ακριβώς τα µοντέλα για θεωρίες που σχηµατίζονται µέσα σε µία φυσική τυποποιηµένη υψηλότερης τάξης γλώσσα, βασισµένη στην ιντουϊσιονιστική λογική. Κάθε τόπος Ε συσχετίζεται µε µία τέτοια γλώσσα, της οποίας οι τύποι αντιστοιχούν στα αντικείµενα του Ε και της οποίας τα σύµβολα συναρτήσεων αντιστοιχούν µε τα βέλη του Ε. Μία θεωρίασε µία τέτοια γλώσσα είναι ένα σύνολο προτάσεων κλειστών κάτω από ιντουϊσιονιστικά έγκυρες παραγωγές. ∆οθείσης µιας τέτοιας θεωρίας Τ, µπορεί να κατασκευασθεί ένας τόπος EΤ, πού θα είναι ένα µοντέλο της Τ, και αντίστροφα, δοθέντος ενός τόπου Ε µπορούµε να σχηµατίσουµε µία θεωρίαΤΕ (το σύνολο των «αληθών» προτάσεων στο Ε), της οποίας ο συσχετισµένος Σε αντίθεση µε το σύνθηµα του Λογικισµού ότι τα Μαθηµατικά είναι Εφηρµοσµένη Λογική είναι κατηγορικά ισοδύναµος µε τον Ε. Έτσι οι υψηλότερης τάξης τυποποιηµένες ιντουϊσιονιστικές θεωρίες (τις όποιες θα ονοµάζουµε απλά «θεωρίες») και οι τόποι είναι ουσιαστικά ισοδύναµα. Κάθε τόπος Ε µπορεί να θεωρηθεί ότι είναι τυπικά περιγράψιµος από τη συσχετισµένη θεωρία TΕ και ότι κάθε θεωρία Τ πραγµατώνεται συγκεκριµένα ή ενσωµατώνεται, στον συσχετισµένο τόπο ΕΤ. Μία θεωρία Τ µπορεί να θεωρηθεί ως γενικευµένη συνολοθεωρία και ένας τόπος πού είναι ένα µοντέλο της Τ ως ένα τοπικό σύµπαν διαπραγµάτευσης (discourse), µέσα στο οποίο οι µαθηµατικοί ισχυρισµοί της Τ είναι αληθείς και οι κατασκευέςπού επικυρώνονται στην Τ είναι δυνατόν να κατασκευασθούν. ∆ύο κατασκευές τεράστιας σηµασίας για τα µαθηµατικά είναι αυτές των φυσικών και των πραγµατικών αριθµών. Στη θεωρία των συνόλων η κατα-σκευή του συνόλου των φυσικών αριθµών επικυρώνεται από το αξίωµα του απείρου, και τότε το σύνολο των πραγµατικών επιτυγχάνεται ουσιαστικά ως το δυναµοσύνολο του συνόλου των φυσικών αριθµών. Η διαδικασία στη θεωρία των τόπων είναι όµοια, µε την εξαίρεση ότι το αξίωµα του απείρου αντικαθίσταται από το λεγόµενο αξίωµα Peano - Lawvere (βλ. 9), το οποίο αποδέχεται την ύπαρξη ενός αντικειµένου φυσικών αριθµών πού χαρακτηρίζεται από την καθολική δυνατότητα ορισµού έπ’ αυτού, συναρτήσεων µε αναδροµή (recursion). ∆οθέντος ενός τέτοιου αντικειµένου Ν (το όποιο µπορεί να δειχθεί ότι είναι µοναδικό κατά µέτρο ισοµορφισµών) σε έναν τόπο Ε, το αντικείµενο των πραγµατικών αριθµών (το αντίστοιχο στο Ε του συνόλου των πραγµατικών) µπορεί τότε να ορισθεί µε όρους του εκθετικού αντικειµένου ΩΝ, ακολουθώντας τις συνήθεις κλασσικές διαδικασίες (δηλαδή, τις ακολουθίες Cauchy ή τις τοµές Dedekind: αλλά σηµειώστε ότι, σε αντίθεση προς την κλασσική περίπτωση, σε ένα γενικό τόπο αυτές οι τεχνικές µπορεί να οδηγούν σε µη ισοµορφικά αποτελέσµατα!). Από εδώ καιστο έξης θα χρησιµοποιούμε τον όρο "τοπικά (µαθηµατικά) πλαίσια" για τόπους µε αντικείµενο φυσικών αριθµών. Αυτά τα τοπικά πλαίσια γίνονται τώρα τα γενικευµένα µοντέλα της Θεωρίας Συνόλων ή τοπικών συµπάντων διαπραγµάτευσης στα οποία οι µαθηµατικές έννοιες οφείλουν να αναφέρονται: έτσι προκύπτει η τοπική ερµηνεία των µαθηµατικών εννοιών. Ανάλογα, οι θεωρίες πού συσχετίζονται µε αυτά τα τοπικά πλαίσια είναι οι γενικευµένες συνολοθεωρίες, στις οποίες πρέπει να κωδικοποιηθούν οι µαθηµατικές κατασκευές και οι ισχυρισµοί. Ας γυρίσουµε για λίγο στην περίπτωση του τόπου (τώρα ένα τοπικό πλαίσιο) Shv(X) των δραγµάτων πάνω σε έναν τοπολογικό χώρο Χ. Ας θεωρήσουµε την άλγεβρα Heyting Ο(X) των ανοικτών συνόλων ως ένα πεδίο τιµών αλήθειας, είναι φυσικό τότε να θεωρήσουµε το Shv(X) ως το γενικευµένο µοντέλο της Θεωρίας Συνόλων πού «παράγεται» από αυτό το πεδίο τιµών αλήθειας. (Όταν το Χ είναι ο χώρος του ενός σηµείου 1, Ο(Χ)είναι ουσιαστικά το δισύνολο {0,1}, έτσι, επειδή Shv(1) είναι ένας τόπος S σταθερών συνόλων, το τελευταίο είναι, όπως θα µπορούσε κάποιος να αναµένει µε σιγουριά, το µοντέλο της Θεωρίας Συνόλων πού παράγεται από την περιοχή των κλασικών τιµών αλήθειας {0,1}). Είναι επίσης υποδηλωτικό( και αυτό είναι σύµφωνο µε την έννοια του τόπου) να θεωρήσουµε τον Shv(X) ως τον γενικευµένο τοπολογικό χώρο πού παίρνεται από τον Χ µε το να κτίσουµε µια συνολοθεωρητική δοµή πάνω στα ανοικτά σύνολα του Χ. Μεαυτή την ιδέα στον νου, κάθε τόπος (τοπικό πλαίσιο!) µπορεί επίσης να κατανοηθεί ως ένας γενικευµένος χώρος, όπως επίσης ως ένα γενικευµένο µοντέλου της Θεωρίας των Συνόλων. (Αυτή η οπτική γωνία υποδεικνύεταιαπό την Αλγεβρική Γεωµετρία: Η αρχική πηγή της έννοιας του τόπου). Η αλληλεπίδραση που προκύπτει µεταξύ τοπολογικών και συνολοθεωρητικών εννοιών είναι το κλειδί πού χαρακτηρίζει τη Θεωρία των Τόπων. Είναι στο πνεύµα της Θεωρίας Κατηγοριών να µη θεωρείται κανένα τοπικό πλαίσιο απόλυτο. Αυτή η τάση πραγµατώνεται από τη δυνατότητα µετακίνησης από τη µία κατηγορία στην άλλη µέσω της έννοιας του συναρτητή (functor). Ένας συναρτητής µπορεί να θεωρηθεί ως ένας µετασχηµατισµός µεταξύ κατηγοριών πού διατηρεί τη βασική κατηγορική δοµή τους. Όταν τώρα οι κατηγορίες πού µελετώνται είναι τοπικά πλαίσια (τόποι!), υπάρχει διαθέσιµη µια ισχυρότερη έννοια µετασχηµατισµού, τον όποίο ονοµάζουµε αποδεκτό (admissible) ή συνεχή µετασχηµατισµό. Τυπικά, ένας αποδεκτός µετασχηµατισµός , :f→ΕF µεταξύ ενός τοπικού πλαισίου Ε και ενός τοπικού πλαισίου F είναι ένα ζεύγος συναρτητών, **:,:ff→→EFFE όπου *f είναι ο δεξιός συζυγής του *f , ο οποίος µε σειρά του είναι αριστερά ακριβής (left exact). (Δηλ. αυτό είναι το αντίθετο του γεωµετρικού µορφισµού). Στη «γεωµετρική» περίπτωση όπου οι Ε και F είναι οι τόποι δραγµάτων πάνω στους τοπολογικούς χώρους Χ και Υ και σκεφτόµαστε τους Ε και F ως γενικευµένους χώρους, οι αποδεκτοί µετασχηµατισµοί µεταξύ Ε και F αντιστοιχούν ακριβώς στις συνεχείςαπεικονίσεις από το Υ στο Χ: αυτή είναι η πηγή του όρου «συνεχής µετασχηµατισµός». Οι συναρτητές*f ,*f καλούνται συνιστώσες του f. Εάν υπάρχει ένας αποδεκτός µετασχηµατισµός µεταξύ ενός πλαισίου Ε και ενός πλαισίου F, τότε το F λέγεται ότι ορίζεται πάνω στο Ε. Αυτή η ορολογία υποδεικνύεται από το γεγονός ότι, εάν το S είναι ένα πλαίσιο σταθερών συνόλων και :f→SF είναι ένας αποδεκτός µετασχηµατισµός σε ένα πλαίσιο F, τότε οι συνιστώσες του f δίνονται από (για I, Χ αντικείµενα του S, F αντίστοιχα): *f (I ) = I-πλή συνδύναµη (I-fold copower) (ξένη ένωση) του 1 στο F· *f(X) = το σύνολο στο S των «στοιχείων» του Χ, δηλαδή βελών, 1X→στο F. Το όποιο σηµαίνει ότι µπορούµε να σκεφθούµε το *f (Ι) ως τον «αντιπρόσω-πο» στο F του σταθερού συνόλου Ι και το *f(Χ) ως την «έκταση» ή την «προβολή» στο S του «µεταβαλλόµενου» συνόλου Χ. Ή δυνατότητα µετάβασης µέσω αποδεκτών µετασχηµατισµών από ένα τοπικό πλαίσιο σε ένα άλλο είναι κεντρική στην ερµηνεία των µαθηµατικών εννοιών πού προτείνεται εδώ, και δείχνει τον ουσιαστικά κινητικό και σχεσιακό χαρακτήρα της. Σχετικό µ’ αυτό, εντυπωσιάζεται κανείς από την εµφανή αναλογία µε τη φυσικο-γεωµετρική έννοια της αλλαγής του συστήµατος συντεταγµένων. Και πράγµατι, ακριβώς όπως στην αστρονοµία για να απλοποιήσει κάποιος την κίνηση ενός πλανήτη επιφέρει µία αλλαγή στοσύστηµα συντεταγµένων, έτσι και εδώ αποδεικνύεται ότι είναι δυνατόν επιφέροντας µία µετατόπιση του τοπικού µαθηµατικού πλαισίου να απλοποιηθείη διατύπωση µιας µαθηµατικής έννοιας. Ας θεωρήσουµε, για παράδειγµα, την έννοια «συνεχής συνάρτηση µε πραγµατικές τιµές επί ενός τοπολογικού χώρου X» (ερµηνευµένη σε έναν τόπο S σταθερών συνόλων). Κάθε τέτοια συνάρτηση µπορεί να θεωρηθεί ως ένας πραγµατικός αριθµός (ή ποσότητα) πού µεταβάλλεται συνεχώς επί του Χ. Ας θεωρήσουµε τώρα τον τόπο Shv(X) Ίσως «δυναµικό» θα ήταν καλλίτερο από το «κινητικό», αλλά το κείµενο χρησιµοποιεί τη ελληνική λέξη “kinetic” των δραγµάτων πάνω στο Χ. Εδώ τα πάντα µεταβάλλονται (συνεχώς) επί του Χ, έτσι η µετατόπιση στο Shv(X) από το S ουσιαστικά ισοδυναµεί µε την ενσωµάτωση κάποιου σε ένα πλαίσιο το όποιο είναι, δηλαδή, αυτό το ίδιο «µετακινούµενο µαζί» µε τη µεταβολή πάνω στο Χ των δεδοµένων µεταβαλλόµενων πραγµατικών αριθµών. Αυτό έχει ως συνέπεια να µην «παρατηρείται» η µεταβολή κάθε µεταβαλλόµενου πραγµατικού αριθµού στο Shv(X)· εποµένως θεωρείται εκεί, ότι είναι ένας σταθερός πραγµατικός αριθµός. Με αυτό τον τρόπο η έννοια «πραγµατική συνάρτηση συνεχής επί του Χ» µετασχηµατίζεται στην έννοια «πραγµατικός αριθµός» όταν ερµηνεύεται στο Shv(X). (Για να είµαστε ακριβείς, τα αντικείµενα στο Shv(X) πού ικανοποιούντη συνθήκη να είναι (Dedekind) πραγµατικοί αριθµοί, αντιστοιχούν, µέσω του γεωµετρικού µετασχηµατισµού S→Shv(X), στις πραγµατικές συναρτήσεις που είναι συνεχείς επί του Χ). Αντίστροφα, η έννοια «πραγµατικός αριθµός» ερµηνευµένη στον Shv(X), αντιστοιχεί στην έννοια «πραγµατική συνάρτηση, συνεχής επί του Χ» ερµηνευµένη στο S. Αυτή η παρατήρηση παρέχει τη βάση για διάφορες αποδείξεις ανεξαρτησίας στην ιντουϊσιονιστική ανάλυση (ανάλυση ερµηνευµένη στον Shv(X): βλ. 8). ∆ίνουµε άλλα δύο παραδείγµατα αυτής της διαδικασίας. Έστω Β µία πλήρης άλγεβρα Boole άντιµεταθετικών προβολών σε ένα χώροHilbert Η. Τότε οι πραγµατικοί αριθµοί στο V(Β), την κατά Boole επέκταση του V στο V(Β), αντιστοιχούν σε εκείνους τους αυτοσυζυγείς τελεστές στο Η πού οι φασµατικές συνιστώσες τους βρίσκονται στο Β (βλ. 16). Αυτό παρέχει τη βάση των προσεγγίσεων των Takeuti, Davis, για τα θεµέλια της κβαντοµηχανικής, όπου προτείνουν ότι η «κβάντιση» µιας απόφανσης της κλασσικής φυσικής ισοδυναµεί µε την ερµηνεία της στο V(Β). Τελικώς, εάν Β είναι µια µετροάλγεβρα που παράγεται από το χώρου µέτρου Ζ:=(Χ, Á, µ), τότε οι πραγµατικοί αριθµοί στο V(Β), αντιστοιχούν στις µετρήσιµες συναρτήσεις στο Ζ. Αυτό µας δίνει την κατά Boole Ανάλυση του Takeuti σύµφωνα µε την οποία η πραγµατική ανάλυση ερµηνευµένη στο V(Β), αντιστοιχεί στην θεωρία των µετρήσιµων συναρτήσεων στο S11. Στα µη-συµβατικά µαθηµατικά, όπως είναι η Ανάλυση του Boole, του Τakeuti, καθώς και η Απειροστική Ανάλυση του Robinson, συναντάµε δύο βασικά φαινόµενα: *Η Ανάλυση µετατρέπεται σε Άλγεβρα όπως στην Απειροστική Ανάλυση, *η δε Συναρτησιακή Ανάλυση, στην ουσία είναι Πραγµατική Ανάλυση ερµηνευµένη στο µη-συµβατικό πλαίσιο. Έχει δε κανείς την εντύπωση ότι ερµηνεύοντας τους «πραγµατικούς αριθµούς» στην πληθώρα των τοπικών πλαισίων, παίρνει σχεδόν Βλέπουµε, τότε, ότι µεταβάλλοντας τα τοπικά πλαίσια ερµηνείας, µετασχηµατίζεται η έννοια «πραγµατικός αριθµός» στις έννοιες «συνεχής συνάρτηση», «µετρήσιµη συνάρτηση» η ακόµη και στην έννοια «αυτοσυζυγής τελεστής». Αυτό παρέχει μία ιδιαίτερη µαρτυρία για το ότι, κάτω από την τοπική ερµηνεία, µία µαθηµατική έννοια πού κατέχει µία σταθερή σηµασία τώρα αναπόφευκτα έχει µία µεταβαλλόµενη αναφορά. Πράγµατι, µπορούµε νασκεφθούµε πώς η σηµασία της έννοιας «το σώµα των πραγµατικών αριθµών» (δηλαδή, το συνεχές) σταθεροποιείται από τους ορισµούς της σε µία κατάλληλη θεωρία, ενώ, όπως είδαµε, η αναφορά της διαφοροποιείται ανάλογα µε το τοπικό πλαίσιο ερµηνείας. Αυτό επιλύει, η µάλλον εξαφανίζει, το δίληµµα της κλασσικής Θεωρίας Συνόλων στην οποία µία έννοια όπως «το σώµα των πραγµατικών αριθµών», αν και σαφώς αποσκοπεί στην κατοχή µιας µοναδικής αναφοράς, στην πραγµατικότητα, λόγω της τυποποίησης πρώτης τάξης του ορισµού της µέσα στη γλώσσα της θεωρίας των συνόλων, δεν µπορεί να το πετύχει αυτό. Η τοπική ερµηνεία όχι µόνο δέχεται αυτήν τη µεταβλητότητα της αναφοράς αλλά την καλωσορίζει και της αποδίδει κεντρική θέση. Αναλογίες με την Θεωρία της Σχετικότητας Ή τοπική ερµηνεία των µαθηµατικών εννοιών, βασισµένη όπως είναι στη Θεωρία Κατηγοριών, έχει έναν ουσιαστικά σχεσιακό χαρακτήρα. Σύµφωνα µε την τοπική ερµηνεία, η αναφορά µιας µαθηµατικής εννοίας, στον βαθµό πού µπορεί να θεωρηθεί (construed) ως µία οντότητα (entity), δεν πρέπει πια να εκλαµβάνεται ως ένα πράγµα καθεαυτό, του οποίου η φύση είναι ανεξάρτητη από άλλα πράγµατα, και του οποίου οι χαρακτηριστικές ιδιότητες είναι ολοκληρωτικά εγγενείς (intrinsic). Αντιθέτως, οι ιδιότητες µιας µαθηµατικής οντότητας, καθορίζονται τώρα από, και πράγµατι έχουν νόηµα µόνο σε σχέση, µε την ολότητα των συσχετίσεών της µε άλλες οντότητες. Συχνά στην ιστορία της σκέψης έχει αναγνωρισθεί ότι ιδιότητες πού αρχικά θεωρήθηκαν πώς είναι εγγενείς πρέπει αντίθετα να πραγµατεύονται ως σχεσιακές. Για παράδειγµα, ο Leibniz αναγνώρισε ότι µία κατάσταση ηρεµίας ή κίνησης ενός υλικού σώµατος δεν είναι µία εγγενής κατάσταση του όλα τα Μαθηµατικά! ∆ηλαδή φαίνεται ότι το µόνο που υπάρχει είναι ένα είδος Πρωτεϊκής Θεωρίας των Πραγµατικών αριθµών, σώµατος αλλά έχει νόηµα µόνο σε σχέση µε άλλα σώµατα. Μία από τις εµβριθέστερες περιπτώσεις αυτού του φαινοµένου αναδείχθηκε κατά τη µετάβαση από την κλασσική (Νευτώνεια) στη Σχετικιστική Φυσική, όταν φυσικές έννοιες, όπως το ταυτόχρονο των συµβάντων και της µάζας ενός σώµατος, που προηγουµένως τους είχε αποδοθεί ένα απόλυτο νόηµα, κατόπιν αναγνωρίσθηκε ότι κατέχουν νόηµα µόνο σε σχέση µε τοπικά συστήµατα συντεταγµένων. Υπάρχει µία προφανής αναλογία µεταξύ τοπικών µαθηµατικών πλαισίωνκαι τοπικών συστηµάτων συντεταγµένων της Θεωρίας της Σχετικότητας: η κάθε µία χρησιµεύει ως τα κατάλληλα πλαίσια αναφοράς (reference frames) για τον προσδιορισµό του νοήµατος των µαθηµατικών ή των φυσικών εννοιών αντίστοιχα. (Και έχουµε ήδη αναφέρει την αναλογία µεταξύ των αποδεκτών µετασχηµατισµών των πλαισίων και των αλλαγών του συστήµατος συντεταγµένων). Συνεχίζοντας αυτήν την αναλογία, υποδεικνύονται κάποιοι περαιτέρω παραλληλισµοί. Έτσι για παράδειγµα, ας θεωρήσουµε, την έννοια του αναλλοιώτου. Στη σχετικιστική φυσική οι αναλλοίωτοι φυσικοί νόµοι είναι δηλώσεις της µαθηµατικής φυσικής (για παράδειγµα οι εξισώσεις του Maxwell), οι όποιες, κατάλληλα διατυπωµένες, ισχύουν καθολικά, δηλαδή σε κάθε τοπικό σύστηµα συντεταγµένων. Ανάλογα, οι αναλλοίωτοι µαθηµατικοί νόµοι, είναι µαθηµατικοί ισχυρισµοί οι όποιοι ισχύουν πάλι καθολικά, δηλαδή σε κάθε τοπικό µαθηµατικό πλαίσιο. Αυτοί, στην πραγµατικότητα, είναι µε τη σειρά τους τα θεωρήµατα υψηλότερης τάξης της ιντουϊσιονιστικής λογικής µε ένα σύστηµα φυσικών αριθµών, το όποιο περιλαµβάνει, για παράδειγµα, τα θεωρήµατα της ιντουϊσιονιστικής αριθµητικής, αλλά όχι το Αξίωµα της Επιλογής ή τον Νόµο της του Μέσου Αποκλίσεως. Έτσι οι αναλλοίωτοι µαθηµατικοί νόµοι είναι αυτοί οι όποιοι είναι αποδείξιµοι κατασκευαστικά: αυτό δείχνει τη σηµαντικότητα του κατασκευαστικού λογισµού για την τοπική ερµηνεία. Σηµειώστε σχετικά ότι, ένα θεώρηµα της κλασικής λογικής το όποιο δεν είναι κατάσκευαστικά αποδείξιµο, (για παράδειγµα ο Νόµος του Αποκλειοµένου Μέσου) δεν θα ισχύει καθολικά µέχρι να µετασχηµατισθεί στο ιντουϊσιονιστικό του αντίστοιχο (το οποίο, για παράδειγµα, στην περίπτωση του αποκλειοµένου µέσου ωω∨ ¬ είναι() ωω¬¬ ∨¬ ). Η διαδικασία µετάφρασης της κλασικής σε ιντουϊσιονιστική λογική (βλ., για παράδειγµα5) είναι εποµένως το λογικό ανάλογο της έκφρασης ενός φυσικού νόµου σε αναλλοίωτη µορφή. Ή φυσική έννοια του αδρανειακού συστήµατος συντεταγµένων έχει επίσης το αντίστοιχό της ως προς την τοπική ερµηνεία των µαθηµατικών πλαισίων. Ένα αδρανειακό σύστηµα συντεταγµένων είναι αυτό στο οποίο µη-διαταραγµένα σώµατα δεν υφίστανται καµία επιτάχυνση, δηλαδή όπου ισχύει ο πρώτος νόµος κίνησης τον Νεύτωνα. Έτσι τα αδρανειακά συστήµατα συντεταγµένων δρουν ως υποκατάστατα του απόλυτου Νευτώνειου χώρου. Ανάλογα, ένα κλασικό τοπικό µαθηµατικό πλαίσιο είναι ένα πλαίσιο στο όποιο τα αντικείµενα δεν υφίστανται καµία µεταβολή (δηλαδή είναι σταθερά), µε άλλα λόγια, αυτό µοιάζει µε το κλασικό σύµπαν των σταθερών συνόλων, στο µεγαλύτερο δυνατό βαθµό. Αυτή η οµοιότητα µπορεί να βεβαιωθεί από την ικανοποίηση του Αξιώµατος Επιλογής κατάλληλα διατυπωµένου σε µία Ισχυρή κατηγορική µορφή (βλ., για παράδειγµα 3). Γιατί από την αλήθεια του (ισχυρού) Αξιώµατος Επιλογής σε ένα πλαίσιο Ε δεν συνεπάγεται µόνο ότι η εσωτερική λογική του Ε είναι κλασσική και δίτιµη (δηλαδή υπάρχουν µόνο δύο τιµές αλήθειας «αληθές» και «ψευδές»), αλλά επίσης ότι είναι και εκτασιακό (extentional), δηλ. τα βέλη του Ε µοιάζουν µε συνολοθεωρητικές απεικονίσεις, µε το ότι προσδιορίζονται από τη δράση τους πάνω στα «ση- µεία» του πεδίου ορισµού τους. Αυτά τα χαρακτηριστικά µπορούν να θεωρηθούν ότι διακρίνουν τους τόπους των σταθερών συνόλων, µεταξύ αυθαιρέτων τόπων ή πλαισίων. Εφ' όσον το Αξίωµα Επιλογής µας εξασφαλίζει την παρουσία αυτών των γνωρισµάτων, µπορούµε να ορίσουµε έναν σταθερό τόπο ή ένα κλασικό µαθηµατικό πλαίσιο ως εκείνο στο οποίο ικανοποιείται το αξίωµα αυτό, ενώ την ίδια στιγµή παρατηρείται ότι είναι µία αποδεκτή αρχή της κλασικής Θεωρίας των Συνόλων. Κατά συνέπεια, τα κλασικά σταθερά µαθηµατικά τοπικά πλαίσια αντιστοιχούν στα αδρανειακά συστήµατα συντεταγµένων και το Αξίωµα της Επιλογής στον πρώτο νόµο κίνησης τον Νεύτωνα. Αυτές οι παρατηρήσεις µας οδηγούν στην ιδέα ότι η σχέση της τοποθεωρητικής ερµηνείας των µαθηµατικών εννοιών προς την κλασική θεωρία των συνόλων είναι ίδια µε τη σχέση της Θεωρίας της Σχετικότηταςπρος την Κλασική Φυσική3. Η Άρνηση της Σταθερότητας Παρατηρήσαµε ότι η µετάβαση από την έννοια του µοντέλου της Θεωρίας Συνόλων στην έννοια του τόπου (τοπικό πλαίσιο) είναι µία στιγµή της διαλεκτικής διαδικασίας αντικατάστασης του σταθερού από το µεταβαλλόµενο. Μία ιδιαίτερα εντυπωσιακή µορφή αυτής της διαδικασίας προκύπτει όταν η µετάβαση γίνεται µε έναν αποδεκτό µετασχηµατισµό. Ας υποθέσουµε ότι µας δίνεται ένα κλασσικό τοπικό πλαίσιο S (δηλαδή κάποιο πού ικανοποιεί το Αξίωµα της Επιλογής: τα αντικείµενα του S µπορούν τότε να θεωρηθούν ότι είναι σταθερά), και ένα τοπικό πλαίσιο Ε πού ορίζεται πάνω στο S, δηλαδή για το οποίο υπάρχει ένας αποδεκτός µετασχηµατισµός → SE. Μπορούµε να θεωρήσουµε το Ε ως ένα πλαίσιο πού προκύπτει όταν τα αντικείµενα του S επιτρέπεται να µεταβάλλονται µε κάποιον τρόπο. (Για παράδειγµα, όταν το Ε είναι το Shv(X), τα αντικείµενα του Ε είναι αυτά πού µεταβάλλονται συνεχώς επί του Χ). Έτσι, το πέρασµα από το S στο Ε είναι στην ουσία η διαλεκτική άρνηση της «σταθερότητας» των αντικειµένων στο S, και η οποία εισάγει τη «µεταβολή» ή «αλλαγή» στα νέα αντικείµενα του Ε. Εν συντοµία, περνώντας από ένα κλασσικό πλαίσιο σε ένα πλαίσιο πού ορίζεται πάνω σ' αυτό αρνούµαστε τη σταθερότητα. Τώρα σε κάποιες αξιόλογες περιπτώσεις µπορούµε να προχωρήσουµε στη διαλεκτική άρνηση της «µεταβολής» στο Ε για να πετύχουµε ένα νέο κλασικό πλαίσιο S*, στο οποίο η σταθερότητα ξανά αποκαθίσταται. To S* µπορεί να θεωρηθεί ως προκύπτον από το S µέσα από τη διαλεκτική διαδικασία της άρνησης της άρνησης. Πιο γενικά, το S* δεν είναι ισοδύναµο προς το S και εποµένως, σύµφωνα µε ένα ευρέως γνωστό συµπέρασµα της θεωρίας των τόπων (βλ. 4 ή 10), δεν ορίζεται πάνω στο S, έτσι ώστε η δεύτερη «άρνη-ση», δηλαδή το πέρασµα από το Ε στο S*, δεν µπορεί να είναι ένας αποδεκτός µετασχηµατισµός (αλλά είναι ένας συναρτητής, στην πραγµατικότητα ένας «λογικός» συναρτητής). Έτσι, µε αυτήν την έννοια, η πράξη της άρνησης της άρνησης υπερβαίνει την αποδεκτικότητα (admissibility). Αυτό ακριβώς είναιτο τίµηµα της επαναφοράς της σταθερότητας µε το πέρασµα στο S*. Για την υποστήριξη της σπουδαιότητας αυτής της διαδικασίας της άρνησης της άρνησης αποδεικνύουµε ότι αποτελεί τη βάση δύο κλειδιών ανάπτυξης στα Θεµέλια των Μαθηµατικών: της µη Συµβατικής Ανάλυσης του Robinson και των αποδείξεων ανεξαρτησίας του Cohen στη θεωρία τωνσυνόλων. (Ή συζήτηση οφείλει πολλά στο γονιµοποιό άρθρο 12 του Lawvere). Aς σταθεροποιήσουµε ένα κλασικό πλαίσιο S, το οποίο θα θεωρούµε ότι αποτελείται από σταθερά σύνολα: θα κρατήσουµε τον όρο «σύνολα» για το «αντικείµενα του S». ∆οθέντος ενός συνόλου Ι κάθε στοιχείο i I∈ µπορεί να ταυτισθεί µε το κύριο (principal) υπερφίλτρο: {:}iUA I i A=⊆∈επί του Ι. Αυτή η ταυτο- ποίηση µας προτρέπει να σκεφθούµε τα αυθαίρετα υπερφίλτρα πάνω στο Ι ως «γενικευµένα σηµεία» του Ι. Ή συλλογή των γενικευµένων σηµείων του Ι σχηµατίζει ένα νέο σύνολο βΙ (συµπαγοποίηση κατά Stone-Cech του Ι). Στοιχεία του Ι (τώρα ταυτοποιείται ως ένα υποσύνολο του βΙ) ονοµάζονται συµβατικά σηµεία του Ι, και τα στοιχεία του I Iβ − ιδεώδη σηµεία του Ι. Εάν το Ι είναι άπειρο, θα υπάρχουν πάντα ιδεώδη σηµεία. Ας εξετάσουµε τώρα το τοπικό πλαίσιο Ε = SΙ των συνόλων πού µεταβάλλονται πάνω στο Ι. Αντικείµενα του SΙ (τα οποία θα ονοµάζουµε µεταβαλλόµενα σύνολα) είναι Ι-οικογένειες συνόλων : iXX i I = <∈ > . Έναστοιχείο ενός µεταβαλλόµενου συνόλου Χ είναι µία Ι-οικογένεια, :ixx i I = <∈ >, τέτοια ώστε iix X∈ , για i I∈ , δηλαδή µία «συνάρτηση επιλογής» επί του Χ. Έτσι το καρτεσιανό γινόµενο ii IX∈∏, είναι το σύνολο των «στοιχείων» του µεταβαλλόµενου συνόλου Χ. Κάθε (σταθερό) σύνολο Α συναρτάται µε το µεταβαλλόµενο σύνολο A που δίδεται από τη σταθερή συνάρτηση µε τιµή Α. Το σύνολο «στοιχείων» του µεταβαλλόµενου συνόλου ˆΑ είναι τότε το ΑΙ. Το πλαίσιο SΙ ορίζεται πάνω στο S µέσω του αποδεκτού µετασχηµατισµού: I S Sµ→ πού δίδεται από τις συνιστώσες: *µ (A) =Α, *( )ii IxXµ∈=∏. - ∆οθέντος ενός στοιχείου 0iI∈ , µπορούµε να συλλάβουµε τη µεταβολή κάθε µεταβαλλόµενου συνόλου Χ µε το να υπολογίσουµε το Χ στο i0, δηλαδή µε τo να θεωρήσουµε το 0iX . Εάν το εφαρµόσουµε αυτό συγκεκριµένα στο σύνολο ΑΙ των «στοιχείων» του µεταβαλλόµενου συνόλουˆΑ, πού σηµαίνει, εάν υπολογίσουµε κάθε τέτοιο «στοιχείο» στο i0, παίρνουµε ξανά ακριβώς το Α. Έτσι στην περίπτωση αυτή, εάν αρνηθούµε τη σταθερότητα του Α (των στοιχείων του), µε το πέρασµα στο σύνολο ΑΙ των (µεταβαλλόµενων) «στοιχείων» του Α, και τότε αρνηθούµε τη µεταβολή αυτών των «στοιχείων» µε τον υπολογισµό σε ένα συµβατικό σηµείο του Ι, κάνουµε ένα πλήρη κύκλο. Αυτή η περίπτωση «άρνησης της άρνησης» είναι, εποµένως, τετριµµένη. Ή κατάσταση, ωστόσο, είναι εντελώς διαφορετική όταν ουπολογισµός γίνεται σε ένα ιδεώδες σηµείο του Ι. ∆οθέντος ενός ιδεώδους σηµείου U του Ι, δηλαδή ένα µη κύριο υπερφίλτρο πάνω στο Ι, πώς θα «υπολογίσουµε» συναρτήσεις του ΑΙ στο U; Για το σκοπό αυτό, παρατηρούµε ότι το αποτέλεσµα του υπολογισµού σε ένα σταθερό σηµείο i0 του Ι είναι ουσιαστικά το ίδιο µε το να ταυτοποιούµε συναρτήσεις στο ΑΙ, εφ’ όσον οι τιµές τους στο i0 συµπίπτουν, δηλαδή, συµφωνούµε ότι για ,If g A∈ , 0000( )( ){: ( )( )}iifgf ig ii I f ig iU↔=↔ ∈=∈∼ Χρησιµοποιούµε αυτήν την τελευταία ισοδυναµία ως βάση για τον υπολογισµό συναρτήσεων στο ΑΙ σε ένα ιδεώδες σηµείο U του Ι. ∆ηλαδή, ορίζουµε, {: ( )( )}Ufgi I f ig iU↔ ∈=∈∼ Τότε το αποτέλεσµα του «υπολογισµού» όλων των στοιχείων του ΑΙ στο U είναι το σύνολο Α* των κλάσεων ισοδυναµιών του ΑΙ ως προς της σχέση ισοδυναµίας U. (Εποµένως το Α* είναι η υπερδύναµη ΑΙ/U). Εάν το Ι είναι άπειρο (και το U ένα ιδεώδες σηµείο του I), τότε εύκολα προκύπτει πώς το Α* δεν θα είναι ποτέ το ίδιο µε το Α. Πιο συγκεκριµένα εάν, για παράδειγµα, το Α είναι η πραγµατική ευθεία R, τότε η R* θα έχει τις ίδιες στοιχειώδεις ιδιότητες όπως η R αλλά επιπρόσθετα θα περιέχει νέα «απειροστικά» στοιχεία. Έτσι η R* θα είναι ένα µη-συµβατικό µοντέλο της πραγµατικής ευθείας. Αυτή είναι ουσιαστικά η βάση της µη-συµβατικής ανάλυσης του Robinson. Συνοπτικά, παίρνουµε τα απειροστά του Robinson µε τη διαλεκτική διαδικασία πρώτα της άρνησης της σταθερότητας της κλασσικής πραγµατικής ευθείας, και µετά της άρνησης της προκύπτουσας µεταβολής, µε τη σύλληψή της σε ένα ιδεώδες σηµείο. Εάν συλλάβουµε τη µεταβολή όλων των αντικειµένων του SΙ ταυτόχρονα σε ένα ιδεώδες σηµείο του Ι επιτυγχάνουµε ένα νέο κλασικό πλαίσιο S* (µίαυπερδύναµη ή στοιχειώδη επέκταση (enlargement) του S) το όποιο έχει τις ίδιες στοιχειώδεις ιδιότητες µε το S. Έτσι αυτή η περίπτωση της άρνησης της άρνησης οδηγεί σε ένα κλασικό πλαίσιο το όποιο, αν και διαφορετικό, είναιπαρ' όλα αυτά εσωτερικά αδιάκριτο (indistinguishable) από το αρχικό κλασσικό πλαίσιο. Ό τελικός σκοπός της κατά Cohen µεθόδου εξαναγκασµού (forcing) στη θεωρία των συνόλων είναι να αποφέρει νέα κλασικά πλαίσια, τα όποία είναι εσωτερικώς αδιάκριτα από τα αρχικά. Θα περιγράψουµε τώρα αυτή τη διαδικασία, τονίζοντας το διαλεκτικό της χαρακτήρα. Έστω P ένα µερικώς διατεταγµένο σύνολο στο S: Ας θεωρήσουμε τα στοιχεία του Ρ ως καταστάσεις γνώσης και ότι η σχέση p q≤ , σηµαίνει ότι το q είναι µία βαθύτερη (ή ύστερη) κατάσταση γνώσης από την p. Ένα µεταβαλλόµενο επίτου P σύνολο, είναι µία απεικόνιση Χ η οποία αντιστοιχεί σε κάθε p P∈ ένασύνολο Χ(p) και σε κάθε ζεύγος ,p q P∈ τέτοιο ώστε p q≤ µία απεικόνιση: ( )( )pqXX pX q → τέτοια πού prXqrpqXX=, οποτεδήποτε έχουµε p q r≤ ≤ . Έστω ότι το Ε είναι το πλαίσιο πού ορίζεται επί του S του οποίου τα αντικείµενα είναι όλα τα σύνολα πού µεταβάλλονται επί του Ρ (και στα οποία ένα βέλος :f XY → είναι µία συλλογή απεικονίσεων: ( )( )qf X pY p→ τέτοιων ώστε, qpqpqpf XYf=, για p q≤ ). Στα πλαίσια του Ε, θεωρούµε αντικείµενα Α για τα όποια( )( )X pX q⊆ και Xpqείναι η απεικόνιση του περιέχεσθαι για p q≤ . Ένα τέτοιο αντικείµενο θα ονοµάζεται σταθερώς µεταβαλλόµενο σύνολο πάνω στο Ρ. Εάν θεωρήσουμε το Χ(p) ως τη συλλογή των στοιχείων του µεταβαλλόµενου συνόλου Χ πού σταθεροποιείται (secured) στην κατάσταση p, τότε η συνθήκη «σταθερότητας» (steadiness) σηµαίνει ότι κανένα σταθερό (secured) σηµείο δεν είχε ποτέ χαθεί. Για p P∈ και σύνολα Χ, Υ πού µεταβάλλονται σταθερά πάνω στο Ρ γράφουµε, p X Y αντί για ∀ ≥ ∀ ∈∃ ≥∈( ))q p x X q r p x Y r πού σηµαίνει, δοθείσης της κατάστασης p, το Χ τελικά περιέχεται στο Υ. Γράφουµε p X = Y αντί για p X Y και p Υ Χ, δηλ., δοθείσης της κατάστασης p, το Χ τελικά ταυτίζεται µε το Υ. ∆ύο στοιχεία ,p q P∈ είναι αµοιβαία συνεπή εάν, ∃ ∈≤≤&r P p r q r Ένα σύνολο αµοιβαία συνεπών στοιχείων του Ρ ονοµάζεται σώµα γνώσης. Ένα σώµα γνώσης Κ λέγεται ότι είναι πλήρες εάν οποτεδήποτε p P∈ είναι αµοιβαία συνεπές µε κάθε στοιχείο του Κ, τότε το p ανήκει στο Κ. ∆οθέντος ενός πλήρους σώµατος γνώσης Κ, ορίζουµε τη σχέση ισοδυναµίας K∼ επί της συλλογής των σταθερά µεταβαλλόµενων συνόλων επί τουΡ ως εξής, ΧK∼ Υ↔ ∃ ∈p K[ p X=Y ] Έτσι ΧK∼ Υ σηµαίνει ότι το σώµα γνώσης Κ έχει ως συνέπεια τον ισχυρισµό ότι τα Χ και Υ τελικά συµπίπτουν. Ή συλλογή S* των κλάσεων ισοδυναµίαςT∼ των σταθερά µεταβαλλόµενων συνόλων, σχηµατίζει ένα νέο κλασσικό πλαίσιο, γενικά εσωτερικά διακρίσιµο από το S, µε την έννοια ότι δεν έχει όλες τις στοιχειώδεις ιδιότητες του S: Το S* είναι στην πραγµατικότητα µία (πιθανά µη-συµβατική) επέκταση του Cohen του S. Ανακεφαλαιώνοντας: το πλαίσιο Ε το πήραµε µε την άρνηση της σταθερότητας, επιτρέποντας τη µεταβολή («ανάπτυξη») πάνω σε καταστάσεις γνώσης, και η επέκταση Cohen S* επιτυγχάνεται από (τα σταθερά µεταβαλλόµενα αντικείµενα στο) Ε µε τη χρήση ενός πλήρους σώµατος γνώσεων για τον καθορισµό των «τελικών» ταυτοτήτων ανάµεσα στα µεταβαλλόµενα σύνολα, µε άλλα λόγια, την άρνηση της µεταβολής τους. Στην περίπτωση της «επέκτασης του Cohen» το πέρασµα από το S στο S* (άρνηση της άρνησης) διατηρεί κάποιες από τις αρχές πού σχετίζονται µε την σταθερότητα των συνόλων (π .χ. το Αξίωµα Επιλογής, την Κλασσική Λογική) αλλά, όπως έδειξε ο Cohen, το Ρ µπορεί να επιλεχθεί µε τέτοιο τρόπο έτσι πού να µας εξασφαλίζειότι κάποιες άλλες αρχές (π.χ. το Αξίωµα Κατασκευασιµότητας, η Υπόθεση Συνεχούς) να παραβιάζονται σε αυτό την διέλευση. Κατά το πέρασµα απότο S στο Ε (άρνηση της σταθερότητας) η κλασσική δίτιµη λογική του S αντικαθίσταται από την ιντουϊσιονιστική λογική του Ε. Και το πέρασµα από το Ε στο S* (άρνηση της άρνησης) αποκαθιστά την κλασσική λογική και σταθερότητα, αλλά, όπως έχουµε παρατηρήσει, όχι όλες οι αρχές που σχετίζονται µε σταθερότητα. Τώρα, θα µπορούµε να είχαµε αποφύγουµε την επάνοδο στη σταθερότητα (δηλαδή τη δεύτερη «άρνηση») και άντ’ αυτού να είχαµε παραµείνουµε στο πλαίσιο Ε των µεταβλητών συνόλων. Οι συνολοθεωρητικές αποδείξεις ανεξαρτησίας µπορούν να επιτευχθούν µε τη λεπτοµερή εξέταση των εσωτερικών ιδιοτήτων του Ε (πιο σωστά, µε τη χρήση της µεθόδου Scott-Solovay αντικατάστασης του Ε από το σχετικό πλαίσιο µε τιµές σε µια πλήρη άλγεβρα Boole). Εάν συµφωνήσουµε, πιο γενικά, να αποφεύγουµε να επιστρέφουµε στη σταθερότητα, τότε κάποιες εκπληκτικές δυνατότητες αρχίζουν να αναδύονται. Για παράδειγµα, σε κάποιες πιο ριζοσπαστικές επιλογές του πλαισίου Ε µεταβαλλόµενων συνόλων (όπου τα «σύνολα» µεταβάλλονται επί µίας κατηγορίας δακτυλίων µε φυσικό τρόπο), η «πραγµατική ευθεία» στο Ε θα περιέχει µη τετριµµένα µηδενοτετράγωνα απειροστά (square-zero infinitesimals), δηλαδή πραγµατικούς αριθµούς ε ≠ 0 τέτοιους ώστε ε2 = 0. Σε τέτοια πλαίσια (βλ. 11 η 13) κάθε συνάρτηση οριζόµενη στην πραγµατική ευθεία είναι απειροστικά γραµµική, εποµένως οµαλή, και εποµένως αντιστοιχεί στην κίνηση ενός κλασσικού σώµατος. Σ’ αυτές τις κατάστάσεις µπορεί κάποιος να προχωρήσει τότε στην ανάπτυξη του Απειροστικού λογισµού, ακολουθώντας τους Fermat και Newton, χωρίς καµιά αναφορά στις άπειρες διαδικασίες η όρια. Αλλά για να είναι δυνατό αυτό πρέπει να παραµείνουµε µέσα σε ένα πλαίσιο µεταβαλλόµενων συνόλων, υιοθετώ- ντας αποφασιστικά µία τοπική οπτική γωνία, σύµφωνα µε την οποία η σταθερότητα και η κλασική λογική δεν θα κυριαρχούν πια. Σύνοψη Μεβάση τα προαναφερθέντα πρέπει να εγκαταλειφθεί το απόλυτο σύµπαν των συνόλων προς όφελος µιας πλειονότητας τοπικών µαθηµατικών πλαισίων. Τα µαθηµατικά ερµηνευµένα σε ένα οποιοδήποτε τέτοιο πλαίσιο ονοµάζονται προσφυώς "τοπικά µαθηµατικά". ένας αποδεκτός µετασχηµατισµός µεταξύ πλαισίων ισοδυναµεί µε µία (ορίσιµη) αλλαγή των τοπικών µαθηµατικών. Η αναφορά κάθε µαθηµατικής εννοίας ανάλογα δεν είναι αµετάβλητη, αλλά αλλάζει µαζί µε την επιλογή των τοπικών µαθηµατικών. Ή κατασκευαστική αποδειξιµότητα µιας µαθηµατικής απόφανσης σηµαίνει τώρα ότι είναι αναλλοίωτη ή έγκυρη σε όλα τα τοπικά µαθηµατικά. Έτσι, από αυτήν την οπτική, η χρήση των διαδικασιών των κατασκευαστικών αποδείξεων, πέρα από το να µην εµποδίζει τη µαθηµατική δραστηριότητα όπως οι (κλασικοί) µαθηµατικοί θέλουν να ισχυρίζονται, έχει άντ’ αυτού την αντίθετη συνέπεια της επέκτασης της εγκυρότητας του µαθηµατικού συλλογισµού στο ευρύτερο δυνατό φάσµα γενικών πλαισίων, συµπεριλαµβανοµένων και αυτών στα οποία λαµβάνει χώρα «µεταβολή». Ό ρόλος του αξιώµατος της επιλογής είναι να απαλείψει αυτή τη «µεταβολή» όσο είναιδυνατόν, εξασφαλίζοντας ότι κάθε πλαίσιο στο οποίο αυτό ικανοποιείται είναι επαρκώς όµοιο προς το κλασσικό σύµπαν των «σταθερών» συνόλων, ώστε να επιτρέπει να καταστεί εκεί έγκυρος ο κλασικός µαθηµατικός (δηλαδή συνολο- θεωρητικός) συλλογισµός. Ή αντικατάσταση του απόλυτου από τα τοπικά µαθηµατικά αποτελέσµατα, έχει ως αποτέλεσµα ένα σηµαντικό κέρδος όσον αφορά στην προσαρµοστικότητα (flexibility)των εφαρµογών των µαθηµατικών ιδεών, και έτσι προσφέρει τη δυνατότητα παροχής µιας εξήγησης της «παράλογης αποτελεσµατικότητάς» τους (βλ. 17). Στο εξής, αντί να είµαστε υποχρεωµένοι να στριµώξουµε µία εποπτικά δεδοµένη έννοια στην Προκρούστεια κλίνη των απόλυτων µαθηµατικών, µε τη συνεπακόλουθη παραµόρφωση του νοήµατος, είµαστε ελεύθεροι να επιλέξουµε τα τοπικά µαθηµατικά πού µε φυσικό τρόπο είναι προσαρµοσµένα στο να εκφράζουν και να αναπτύσσουν αυτή την έννοια. Στο βαθµό πού η δεδοµένη έννοια ενσωµατώνει πλευρές (της εµπειρίας µας) του αντικειµενικού κόσµου, το ίδιο επίσης θα κάνουν και τα τοπικά µαθηµατικά· η «αποτελεσµατικότητα» των τελευταίων, δηλαδή η ικανότητα προσαρµογής τους στον αντικειµενικό κόσµο, χάνει έτσι το «παράλογό» της και αντίθετα αποδεικνύεται ότι είναι προϊόν σχεδιασµού. Έτσι η τοπική ερµηνεία των µαθηµατικών, υπονοούµενη στη Θεωρία Κατηγοριών, εναρµονίζεται στενά µε τη σιωπηλή πεποίθηση πολλών µαθηµατικών ότι η επιστήµη τους, σε τελική ανάλυση, µελετά τη δοµή του πραγµατικού κόσµου και όχι αφηρηµένα σύνολα. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Ομολογιακή Άλγεβρα * Θεωρία Κατηγοριών Βιβλιογραφία *1 Bell, J.L. (1977). Boolean-Valued Models and Independence Proofs in Set Theory, Oxford University Press. *2 Bell, J.L. (1981). “Category Theory and the Foundations of Mathematics”, British Journal for the Philosophy of Science 32, 349-358. *3 Bell, J.L. (1982). “Categories, Toposes and Sets”, Synthese 51, 293-337. *4 Bell, J. L. (1982). “Some Aspects of the Category of Subobjects ofConstant Objects in a Topos”, Journal of Pure and Applied Algebra 24, 245-259. *5 Bell, J. L. and M. Machover (1977). A Course in Mathematical Logic,North-Holland, Amsterdam. *6 Davis, M. (1977). “A Relativity Principle in Quantum Mechanics”,International Journal of Theoretical Physics 16, 867-874. *7 Fourman, Μ. Ρ. (1977). “The Logic of Topoi”, in Barwise, J. (ed.), Handbook of Mathematical Logic, North-Holland, Amsterdam. *8 Fourman, M.P. and J. Hyland (1979). “Sheaf Models for Analysis”, Ιn: Applications of Sheaves, Lecture Notes in Mathematics # 753, Springer-Verlag, Berlin. *9 Goldblatt, R. (1979). Topoi, the Categorical Analysis of Logic, North-Holland, Amsterdam. *10 Johnstone, P.T. (1977). Topos Theory, Academic Press, London. *11 Kock, A. (1981). “Synthetic Differential Geometry”, London Math. Soc. Lecture Notes 51, Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, Mass. *12 Lawvere, F.W. (1976). “Variable Quantities and Variable Structures in Topoi”, Algebra, Topology and Category Theory, A Collection of Papers in Honor of Samuel Eilenberg, Academic Press. *13 Lawvere, F.W. (1980). “Toward the Description in a Smooth Topos of the Dynamically Possible Motions and Deformations of a Continuous Body”, Cahiers de Topologie et Geometric Differentielle 21, 377-392. *14 Mac Lane, S. (1998). Categories for the Working Mathematician,Springer-Verlag, Berlin, 2ndedition. *15 Skolem, Th. (1981). “Some Remarks on Axiomatized Set Theory”, µετάφραση του πρωτότυπου του 1922 στο From Frege to Codel,Harvard University Press. *16 Takeuti, G. (1978). Two Applications of Logic to Mathematics, Part I: Boolean Valued Analysis, publications of the Math. Soc. of Japan 13, Iwanami and Princeton University Press, Tokyo and Princeton 1978. *17 Wigner, Ε. Ρ. (1960). “The Unreasonable Effectiveness of Mathematics in the Natural Sciences”, Commun. Pure & Appl. Math. 13, 1-14. Τµήµα Μαθηµατικών Οικονοµική Σχολή του Λονδίνου Houghton Street London WC2A 2AE Αγγλία Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *math.upatras.gr *[ ] Category: Επιστήμες Category: Μαθηματικά